You found me
by teenwolfg
Summary: Scott hears isaac being beaten by DAD and he tries to help but finds isaac is suffering abuse not only from his dad... plz read I suck at summaries and this is my second fanfic. Plz read my first one Consequences


This is a scissac fic so please leave a review and I'll post more stories and plz check my other story CONSEQUENCES!:D I'm aware that in last fanfic I spelled Issac instead of it's just my stupid auto correct.:D

* * *

ISAAC POV. You found me

"Dad..."

"What?" I try to tell him that I need something to eat. The last time I ate was 3 days ago and I didn't dare ask for money.

"Can I get something from the fridge..?"I shakely let out.

"Sure,you can."I step back surprised by his reply.

"You know what as a matter of fact you can go get something from the freezer downstairs or should I do it?" He stares back waiting for a reply.

"Dad,...What did I do wrong?"

"First don't ever call me Dad,you fucking piece of shit!Slap."Second,you come into my house asking for something!Slap.

"Dad...I'm." I'm not able to finish when he punches me in the stomach,sending me to the floor.

"I told you...HIT...not...HIT...to call me... that..HIT.

"I think we should take this little conversation downstairs. Huh?" He asks as he pulls me up my hair.

"No..please..I'm sorry..Dad...please don't."I beg as he drags me painfully by my hair.

"Begging,won't change it Isaac"

"Dad..please..don't..do..this..I'll.. !"I sob.I start to scream,hoping someone hears my screams of help.

"You actually think someone is going to come for you Isaac?"My dad says as he laughs cruelly. He grabs me by my shirt and let's go of my hair.I almost sight in relief until I feel myself falling down the stairs to the basement.I hiss in pain as I hear a snap fill the air and a excruciating pain start at my knee.

"AHHHHHH..."I scream in pain unable to stop the rain of tears that pour down my face.

"Get up you piece of shit!"

"I...I..can't.."

"I SAID GET UP!"He shouts as he picks me up and applies pressure to my broken knee.I scream in pain as I try to pry his boot away with my hands. I start to lose my grip on his boot as darkness starts to creep into my vision. I start to fall unconscious ,but not before I see the lid of the freezer slam close.

* * *

Scott POV

"Dude I'm serious "

"Come on you can't possibly hear something that is practically 100 feet away.!"

"I'm telling you I heard screams from that kid's house umm... Isaac."

"Oh,shit"

What is it?!"

"Ok listen to me,whatever you do don't go over story long Isaac dad's beats the shit out him and everyone who has ever tried to help ends up hurt ,he has sources everywhere,please just stay out of it buddy."

"Stiles,I just can't sit just sit here and continue hearing these screams and do nothing!"

"First,dude...freeky..how can u hear something from another house,second don't go over ,I gotta go buddy but whatever you do don't go over there."

"Stlies..."

"Bye.." I sight and slam my phone on the desk. I cover my ears as an attempt to shut out the cries and screams. "Dad please..don't..do..this..."I hear Isaac beg."You don't actually think someone is going to come for you? I hear say as he laughs cruelly.A series of thuds follow as I hear Isaac scream.I shut my eyes trying to shut out the noise.A snap follows after the thuds and I hear Isaac scream in pain.

"Get up you piece of shit!"I hear Mr. lahey scream."I..I..can't."I SAID GET UP!A cracking sound follows his sob and he screams in pain. A hear a struggle take place until it dies down and I hear a lid slam shut.

* * *

"Are you okay Scott?"

(Silence)

"Come on buddy."

"I can't stand it anymore,its tearing me apart!" I say as we walk to school.

"How could you have heard something from another house scott?

"I don't know,since that bite from the woods strange things have been happening to me."

"Not to be nosey or exactly did you hear?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Okay...fine with me,but just out of curiosity..."

"No"

"Sheesh!"The bell rung so I head my way towards class.I'm was about to make my turn down the hallway but stop when I hear muffled screams.

"Shut up!"I hear someone harshly whisper. I walk towards the muffled sounds and hide behind the locker when I spot Jackson.

"I said shut up!" I see Jackson whisper. Isaac tries to scream again but something is stuffed in his mouth. "Do you want me to slam it shut,huh?Confused,I glance to see what Jackson is talking about and almost gasp at what I see. Jackson has Isaac's arm between the locker door and is applying pressure to a bruise on Isaac's arm.

Jackson grabs Isaac by his hair and pulls his head back exposing his neck.I watch in horror as he puts his face in Isaac's neck and starts moaning. Isaac starts to move under Jackson frantically, but is stilled by Jackson applying pressure to his arm making Isaac scream. Jackson places his hands on Isaac's pants as he starts to unbuttoned them.I'm about to stop him but a teacher passes by. I sight in relief knowing the teacher was there,but I watch surprised as the teacher walks away. Jackson puts his hands under Isaac shirt and moans Isaac tries to shove Jackson off, but Jackson just starts to apply more pressure to Isaac's arm with every attempt. He stops struggling lying limp while tears flow down his face. Jackson starts rocking his hips against Isaac's hips and Isaac eyes go wide. He nods his head back and forth and Jackson start a to moan louder as Isaac's keeps moving. Unable to take anymore I step from my hiding spot and slam my textbook on Jackson's head knocking him unconscious.

"Are you ok?"I ask. Isaac looks up at me with wide eyes and starts to move away from me gripping his bruised arm.

"No,I'm not going to hurt you"I say softly. I moves toward him and reach out to pull whatever is in his mouth,but he fllinches.

"I'm not going to hurt you,I promise. I'm not your dad or Jackson." I step towards Isaac and pull Jackson's lacrosse shirt from his mouth.I put my arm around him and run my hands thru his golden curls.

"I'm...sorry"Isaac sobs.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I..can never do anything right."

"But, you can do this." I smash my lips against Isaac's and kissing him and savoring the moment. I pull back an loom into his eyes.

"But you could do that."I say with a laugh. I stand up and offer my hand to Isaac.

Hand in hand we walk down the hallway.

* * *

I will upload next chapter when I get reviews:D hope you enjoyed and make sure to check out my other story CONSEQUENCES


End file.
